


five times even watched from afar and one time he didn't have to

by alotofphandoms



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Coffee Shops, Cute, Even thinks it's destiny, Everyone else thinks he's desperate, Fluff, Kinda, Library, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: Even sees Isak around so many times that he's sure it's destiny and he's determined to not let him get away. So he watches from afar before he doesn't have to anymore.or five times even watched isak from afar and one time he got up close and personal





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading and if you enjoy it, please let me know in the comments. Also if you like my writing, I've written lots of other Evak fics.

Studying at a coffee shop always makes Even work harder, except that every sight is another distraction and he can’t help but imagine he’s in a film. A film where a beautiful person could walk up to Even at any moment and start something as beautiful as they would be. _Focus, Even, focus._

The biggest problem was probably that he was trying to focus on an anatomy course that seems to be written in a different language. Or at least a language Even’s heard of and he understands it enough that he can read it but nothing is making it to his brain. It’s all evaporating before Even can even finish the page so that’s why he’s been stuck on slide 21 of the notes powerpoint for the past fifteen minutes.

Just as Even is about to switch slides, a boy bursts through the doors, making the icy cold February wind burst through. _Fuck studying, who is he?_

He’s wearing a soft-looking blue beanie and a chunky red scarf over a white knit sweater and black jeans. He’s got a backpack slung over his shoulders and he immediately walked up to the counter without even looking at the menu. He ordered and took a seat in the opposite corner as Even. Thankfully it was still a perfect view of this soft boy. He couldn’t look away. The boy pulled off his beanie and ruffled his hat-hair halfheartedly, and _damn. Those curls._ He's young and breathtaking. He looked incredibly soft and Even couldn’t exactly control himself as he just continued to blatantly stare at his beauty.

The boy slipped his laptop and a thin notebook out of his bag and set up his station at that little table that made his long legs even longer than when he was stood up. Speaking of standing up, the boy was suddenly across the room to pick up his coffee and – _fuck_. Even didn’t catch his name. Was he really that out of it?

Even watched closely as the boy’s cupid-bowed lips sipped carefully from his warm coffee. He set it down next to him and immediately got to work, seemingly opening a file and typing away like the genius he probably was.

 _Probably doesn’t take him twenty minutes to read through one goddamn slide,_ Even thought, suddenly a little envious of this little genius. Well, he wasn’t little but he just looked so small. He looked soft. Did I mention he looks soft and precious? Beautiful.

Suddenly Even’s phone was ringing and he practically jolted out of his chair. _Ugh, Mikael, I’m trying to memorize this cute boy’s face._

“What?” Even snapped, he knew he was trying to study. _Well, maybe not anymore, but anyway –_

“Dude, when are you gonna be done? We got to film.” Mikael asked, and Even could hear the boys making noise and goofing around in the background.

“I don’t know man.” Even said, not taking his eyes off the boy.

“What do you mean?” Mikael whined.

“Mikeal, I just saw the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.” He mumbled, just in case pretty boy also has superhuman hearing.

“Even, are you just at home watching Romeo + Juliet again?” Mikael groans and Even can hear the boys yelling at him through the phone.

“No no, I was studying at KB and as actual angel walked through the door with Greek god-like looks.” He said, leaving out the part about his gorgeous lips. He could still hear Mikael groaning though.

“Even, come on!” Mikael shouted and Even knew there’d be no way he’d be able to go over to talk to this angel. Even huffed.

“Fine. I’ll be there in ten.” Even said, making sure to sound extremely annoyed. He hung up the phone and angrily packed up his things. He took one last glance.

_Until we meet again, beautiful stranger._


	2. two

After being yelled at by the boys, Even knew he shouldn’t go back to KB to study. There are too many distractions and they all knew that if Even was sitting there staring at that innocent stranger, there’s no doubt the boy would put a restraining order on him.

So Even settled for the library, which felt way too quiet compared to the busy clatter of the coffee shop. Although all Even wanted to do was listen to music or leave to go catch a film, he tried to sit still. He tried desperately to focus, and he did end up getting some work done. He had been sitting at a large table in the middle of the library for an hour now. Originally, he had sat at a single table by the window so he ended up wasting twenty minutes people watching. He knew he had to do his homework. He _needed_ to pass this class. So he moved tables and got in the zone. He got through his notes relatively quickly and was on the second to last slide when a body sat down a couple seats over on the other side of the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Even watched the blurry outline of a person set up a notebook, a computer, and a book.

Trying for casual, Even looked up and immediately, his jaw dropped. It was the boy. _The_ boy. It was him! He looked beautiful, wearing a grey hoodie and a red snapback, covering up half of his beautiful blonde curls but Even didn’t mind. He was closer. Even could see the shape of his eyebrows and how smooth his skin looked. He could see the slight flush on his cheeks from the cold and all the little freckles fluttering over his face. Even snapped out of it though, he closed his stupid mouth and forced himself to look away which was harder than it seemed.

For ten minutes, Even tried to take notes. For the most part, he was just scribbling on his paper so that the cute boy thought Even was smart and busy and totally not hyperventilating. He glanced up a few more times to see the boy typing away on his laptop and occasionally looking down to read from his notebook. Even felt so much relief now knowing that this boy was a university student, considering he looked so young. He must only be a first year, Even thought. He then noticed the boy flipping a page in a textbook, and Even got the idea to start a conversation based on that. He gathered the courage and began to try and decipher what it was he was studying but Even couldn’t see the title of the book.

Suddenly, there was another person.

“Baby! Working hard, I see.” Even looked up to see a guy hugging the boy from behind. A surge of irrational jealously shuddered through him. The boy rolled his eyes and Even watched as he tried to get out of the guy’s hold but it still looked fond and friendly. _Of course, he has a boyfriend._

“Eskild, I’m busy.” The boy groaned, and Eskild came to sit right next to the boy.

“Come on, Isak, it’s Friday. Eva’s having a party, you have to come.” Eskild said but Even didn’t catch the boy’s response. _Isak. A beautiful name._ Even watches their exchange and feels bitter sadness fill his chest. He knew it was dumb. It was dumb to even be hurt when he’s only been dreaming about this boy for a week. How was he even so enamored with this boy? _Isak._

“I’m trying to study, just go home and I’ll be there in like, an hour.” Isak groaned. Even felt like he had been punched in the heart at the fact that this wasn’t just a fling, Isak and this Eskild guy _live_ together. _It must be serious,_ Even thought to himself.

“Baby Issy, come on. You deserve a break.” Eskild continued. Even pouted, he wanted to be able to call him ‘baby Issy’, that sounds so cute.

“No, Eskild.” Isak insisted but after Eskild whispered some things under his breath Isak groaned and began to pack up.

“Yay!” Eskild cheered, clapping his hands together, and Even would probably give up a finger to learn what Eskild just whispered to him.

“I hate you.” Isak grumbled and then they were walking away, Eskild slinging an arm around Isak’s shoulders. Even couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He had this feeling; a feeling that said this was destiny. The fact that he had seen this boy twice in two completely different places made Even believe they were meant to meet. Of course, Even was more than disappointed that Isak was in a committed relationship but maybe they could just be friends. Maybe Even could be happy with just that.

Nevertheless, this didn’t stop Even from going to the boys to ask if any of them had met a boy named Isak. It wasn’t too common of a name, so it was worth a shot, in Even’s eyes.

When he got to the Bakkoush household, the boys were rummaging through the kitchen. Even smiled kindly at Sana, who was sat at the table flipping through a textbook and scribbling into a notebook.  He turned back to the boys though, and they all greeted him.

“Guys, I found out his name.” Even said, in place of a greeting.

“Who?” Adam questioned, and most of the boys looked just as confused. Mikael looked like he knew what Even was about to say though because he already had a hand on his forehead.

“The boy, the boy I saw in the coffee shop. I just saw him in the library and his name is Isak.” Even tells them, seeing Sana’s head lift up to stare at him.

“Are you still on this? Even, he’s just some random guy, he isn’t some Greek god.” Mikael groaned.

“What? Are you talking about that kid you saw _once_?” Elias asks.

“Well, yeah, but I just saw him again. And his name is Isak! Do you know anyone named Isak? He lives with a guy named Eskild.”

“Whoa, Even, are you stalking this kid?” Adam asks but Sana interrupts.

“I know him,” Sana says, making everyone turn to her.

“Really?” Even feels like jumping up and down. “He’s got blonde curls and he’s tall but not taller than me, I think, and he wears hats a lot and he’s gorgeous.” Sana nods, but rolls her eyes at the  _gorgeous_ comment.

“Yeah, Isak Valtersen, we went to high school together, and he’s gay so you might have a chance.” She tells him but Even huffs.

“But that Eskild guy is his boyfriend, right?” Even pouts but Sana crinkled her eyebrows together.

“No, that’s his roommate.” She says, and Even looks at her skeptically. She just rolls her eyes, “Eskild is just really touchy and likes to call Isak his baby because he thinks of Isak like his child or something.”

“What? Why?” Even questions, considering Eskild only looked a couple years older than Isak. Sana huffed like talking to them was such a waste of her time.

“Isak ran away from home when he was like sixteen and Eskild took him in. I don’t know what happened and no one else does either so don’t bother asking. But yeah, Isak’s single.” Sana confirms and Even fist pumps the air. The boys all groan and roll their eyes.

“You can’t seriously get with this guy? You have no idea where to find him.” Adam points out. Even begins to explain the concept of destiny but Sana cuts off his thoughts.

“Also, you might as well never try. He’d never go for a guy like you.” Sana says, not even looking up from her notes. Even deflates quite a bit.

“Why not? I’m nice.” Even defends but Sana shakes her head.

“He’s never had a boyfriend before and he’s basically terrified of any kind of relationship.” Sana tells him, flat out. “And he only hooks up with obnoxious fuck boys.” Even loses a little bit of hope.

“Maybe he’d like me, you don’t know that.” Even tries and Sana shrugs her shoulders.

“We’ll see, I guess.”

 


	3. three

Monday morning. Even’s basically falling asleep in his chair in the back of the lecture hall. Twice a week he had to wake up at fucking eight in the morning to attend the anatomy class he accidentally signed up for. Yes, it seems ridiculous to attend a class he accidentally signed up for but he’s too embarrassed to do anything about the situation. So here he is, head in his hand, eyes fluttering closed occasionally while he waits for the class to begin. Students are filling in gradually with laptop bags and coffees. Coffee. Even should have thought of that.

Just then, there’s a tap on his shoulder that makes him jolt a little bit. He looks up and –

_Fuck._

“Hey, can I sit here? A girl just stole my seat in the front.” Isak groans, annoyed. Even knew what he must look like. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. His breathing was getting heavier by the second and before he can think of something idiotic to say, he just shakes his head and gestures to the seat. Isak takes that as a cue to sit down. Even can’t look away though. Isak isn’t wearing a hat. He’s wearing an oversized, knitted blue sweater that hangs off his skinny body beautifully, his collarbones on full display. He’s even wearing glasses. _Fucking glasses. Am I dead? Is this heaven? Shit, stop hyperventilating._

“I’m Even.” He blurts out after two minutes of Isak setting up his stuff and getting ready for class. Isak looks over and they’re so close, Even feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust.

“Isak.” He says, with a small smile and Even can feel his heart racing in his chest. “Nice to meet you Even.” _Holy Jesus, he said my name. Code red, he said my name and it sounded beautiful!_

“Nice to meet you too.” Even says and thank goodness his voice doesn’t shake. Before either of them can say anything, the professor gets everyone’s attention. Well not Even’s, but when he notices Isak looking away he realized the class had started. For the entire hour and a half lecture, Even did not pay attention. Did you really expect that he would? Come on. For the whole class, he tried to figure out a way to start the conversation. He had to talk to Isak. This was the third time they had run into each other. It was meant to be.

“Hey, do you get this stuff?” Even whispered, leaning into Isak’s space slightly when the class seemed to be ending. He got a little dizzy when he was able to smell Isak’s cologne because of how close he was. Isak turned towards him and they were so close, Even couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“Yeah, but I’m a genius so I’d understand if you weren’t able too.” Isak teased and Even needed to hear that voice all the time.

“I’ve been here all year and I don’t get it, at all. How are you such a genius?” Even asks, trying to sound flirty. Isak just shrugs, and Even watches him smile smugly. “Maybe you could tutor me?” Even asks, and then the professor is dismissing everyone.

“I’m not sure about that,” Isak tells him, suddenly serious. Even leans back, not having to whisper anymore. Isak begins to pack up his things.

“Why not? Come on, help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Even smiles, trying to catch Isak’s eye. Isak chuckles lightly but shakes his head.

“Goodbye, Even.” He says, and then he’s walking away from him. _Damn it._

Later that day, Even sees Sana again. He runs into her in the kitchen and practically bombards her with questions about Isak.

“He’s busy, Even.” Sana answers, and Even just groans.

“Come on, I wasn’t really asking for him to tutor me. He _had_ to of known I was asking him out.”  Even says.

“Isak is kind of clueless.” She says, but then she sighs. “But honestly, he was probably intimated by you. You are pretty intense and Isak gets scared by guys pretty easily when he’s sober.” She reveals and Even huffs.

“Damn it.” He breathes out. “So what should I do?”

“Even, I’m not a love guru, okay? Figure it out on your own, or just let it go, honestly.”


End file.
